


i'd let you had i known it, why don't you say so?

by thewriterinpink



Series: Marik and Bakura's Big Gay Smut Adventures [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Feminization, First Time, Getting Together, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masochism, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Bakura seduces a seemingly in denial Marik into having sex with him in their kitchen.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Marik and Bakura's Big Gay Smut Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i'd let you had i known it, why don't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written initially as a project I was starting with exploring certain kinks, either stuff I hadn't done yet for this couple and wanted to get around to writing or stuff I haven't written at all before and just wanted to try out. Crossdressing was this one's premise, but other kinks slipped in too. I want to write other stories like this that are just pure porn one-shots, but that remains to be seen. Either way, I noticed it was Valentine's Day and that I had this story laying around. I thought 'why not?' and here we are. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> What I'm proud of with this story is I feel Marik has never felt more like himself than in this fic. Also, I happened to write this all in one go in, like, a six-hour binge which doesn't happen often. I think it affected the experience of making this a lot. I was in a motivated daze that night lol. 
> 
> The title is taken from Say So by Doja Cat, a song that perfectly conveys Bakura's frustration with Marik's hesitance, at least I think so anyway.

“That skirt is really frigging short,” are the blunt words thrown at him from the couch. “I can see your underwear and it’s not covering much either.”

Bakura rolls his eyes and leans further into the fridge to reveal even more as his only answer. He gets a strangled, scandalized gasp behind him. He wishes it were a more pleasant sound, some proof that he holds sensual sway over this dense boy he tentatively calls his friend. Instead, he gets scolded for ‘being uncouth’ and ‘lacking sensibility’ and ‘acting like a floozy’ or whatever else Marik is about to accuse him of. Bakura’s heard it all before one too many times for it to matter to him at this point.

“You’re lucky you always do this stuff in front of me instead of some ravenous beast ready to pounce and take you by force,” Marik complains. “It’s fine around me, but other people might get the wrong idea and that’s dangerous! You could get seriously hurt!”

Bakura grits his teeth, fingers digging into the fridge door hard enough for the scratch of his fingernails to be heard. Here he is practically begging to be shagged and all he gets in return is the typical oblivious response. He has to be doing something wrong here. There’s no doubt in Bakura’s mind that Marik is gay and that he is interested, but every time Bakura tries he gets shut down like he’s yesterday’s whore. Frustration weaves its way through his body and tightens around his heart, causing him to stand up and turn around to glare murderously at Marik, who startles as though he hasn’t expected to be acknowledged at all.

“You know I don’t have a fanny, right?” Bakura demands. “I have what you _actually_ like and I’m free game. The least you can do is satisfy your hormonal curiosity by appreciating what I’m showing you!”

Marik is never used to being confronted and every time he is Bakura is the one doing it. Marik fumbles for a long moment, trying to come up with something that might get him out of the situation. He looks around the room for answers, but his gaze inevitably lands back on Bakura and he’s nothing but embarrassed.

“I’m not gay,” he says in defence, but it sounds so feeble as to make him wince. “I know you don’t have a strange _girly part_ , you’ve made that super clear when you encased your balls in tight fabric and forced it in my face! I didn’t ask for that so, of course, I’m not going to—to, I don’t know, what is the fantasy here, Fluffy?”

“A straight guy wouldn’t describe a sodding vagina as a ‘girly part’, Marik!” Bakura’s ire dies as he contemplates the rest of Marik’s words, a slight smirk twitching his lips. “Well, I think that’s obvious, don’t you think? I want you to bend me over the counter and take me in a fit of passion. Can you imagine it too?”

“No,” Marik says sourly, ducking his head and obscuring his face with his hair, shoulders raising to match his anxiety. “Just because you have a nice looking tush doesn’t mean I want to put something of mine in it. That would be... really silly... if I did that right now...”

Bakura is hit with sudden adrenaline. Marik never talks about it like this. He’s never said anything about Bakura’s balls or arse before. This is different and new and exciting. It’s an opportunity Bakura can’t afford to pass up. Time to be as alluring as he can muster under such short notice.

Bakura closes the fridge door and leans on the counter instead, eyeing Marik flirtatiously and reaching back to slowly pull the small skirt up to give Marik a view of what he’s already seen. Marik’s eyes follow the movement with confused trepidation and untapped curiosity, clearly understanding something is happening but not completely convinced yet he should stick around for it.

“You know,” Bakura says conversationally, trailing his fingers over a smooth mound and thin fabric, “in Britain, these are called knickers instead of panties. Obviously, they’re made for women to wear, but I don’t look half bad in them, right? Not that surprising, I suppose, since you’re the one who picked them out for me. What a funny little joke the gifts you give me are sometimes. If I wasn’t so _understanding_ I might expect ulterior motives and take a shot in the dark hoping that it’ll pay off and what I want will finally happen.” 

Marik swallows, brows pinching as he stares intently at Bakura’s butt and tries to make sense of it.

“You said you wanted me to buy you something when I was out of the country,” Marik says absently. “I couldn’t think of anything so I asked a saleswoman what she’d want a guy to get her. Now that I think about it, I guess she got the wrong idea...? Did she think you were my girlfriend...?”

“Possibly,” Bakura hedged, “but would she really be wrong? I can be your girlfriend if you want me to be. Just give me a try.”

Marik’s eyebrows raise.

“Do you think I’m into that? A boy dressing and acting like a girl? Mini skirts and panties that accentuate your bottom and thighs?? I-I don’t care about that!”

“I’ve looked through your comic book collection and learned to keep track of your search history,” Bakura says dryly. “Do you really want to play that game with me today? Do you want me to explain the evidence?”

“No,” Marik says quickly. “That’s so rude of you. That stuff is supposed to be private. Y-You’re not supposed to know about stuff like that. It makes you too powerful.”

Bakura does feel powerful when he rubs his fingers over his covered hole and gets the privilege of hearing Marik’s breath hitch. Suddenly, Bakura can’t handle anything that is happening anymore.

“Do you think I’m pretty, Marik?” Bakura asks. “Do I excite you? Do you want to be inside me? Are you going to leave me like this? Can you come over here instead? What are you thinking right now?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Marik says faintly. “I-I don’t know. This is so sudden. I don’t know if I’ll be any good. Don’t you want someone with more experience?”

“I can teach you,” Bakura claims desperately. “You don’t need to know what you’re doing, you just need to bring your penis over here a-and be yourself when we do it. That’s all.”

Something in Bakura’s words must have hit Marik in a positive way because he’s blinking several times in pleasant surprise. Then, in a completely unexpected fashion, Marik’s eyelids lower and he bites his lip, glancing briefly away and murmuring just loud enough for Bakura to hear him.

“Ah, if he says it like that while looking this good you can’t really say no. I’m a fool.”

“Marik?”

Marik smiles at Bakura and holds out his finger in a one minute gesture before he gets up from the couch and hurries down the hallway. Bakura watches him go, but he doesn’t have any time to get upset when Marik slides back into the room and slams a bottle on the counter next to Bakura. Bakura reads the label and squirms, shyly glancing at Marik from under his eyelashes and reaching out to tug lightly on Marik’s belt loop. Marik clears his throat nervously and looks over Bakura’s shoulder.

“We can’t do it without that stuff, right? So, uh, there you go. All yours, Bakura.”

“Do it for me,” Bakura is quick to say, cupping Marik’s hands and leaning eagerly closer to him. “Don’t you want to touch me there? It would be so special to feel your fingers inside me.”

He doesn’t even notice how close he has gotten until their noses brush and he can feel the heat radiating off Marik’s attractive face. His eyes dilate and he swallows tightly, gently pushing Bakura away and composing himself before nodding. Bakura moans freely at what is about to happen and Marik’s hand sneaks up his thigh cautiously, curious fingers poking at his butt cheek.

“Squishy,” Marik mumbles to himself. “Cold and smooth. Plump enough to grip at too...”

Marik does just that and Bakura is honestly shocked at the boldness. Marik Ishtar’s hand is squeezing his round cheek and assessing him like he’s a prized cow. Bakura wants more. He grips Marik’s arm to get his attention.

“Slap me on the arse,” Bakura demands. “Really hard. Make it sting.”

Marik’s brow twitches but he doesn’t deny Bakura what he wants. He detaches himself far enough to come forward again in a hearty strike and Bakura obediently cries out. Marik sweeps hair out of Bakura’s face and then smacks his hand against skin several more times, watching Bakura’s visage closely as he responds to the minor abuse.

“I don’t get it but that felt good to you, right?” Marik speaks, pulling at the elastic of Bakura’s underwear and taking a peek inside before his fingers hesitantly slipped past the fabric, softly touching at the intimate pucker there as he chuckles uncertainly. “If you were a girl you’d be getting wet right now, wouldn’t you? You’re practically shaking with need. Not that I’d want you to be a girl because then—then it wouldn’t be hot, o-okay? I’ll admit it, it’s so hot that you’re a boy and whimpering over my fingers even though I’m not even doing anything. I like that I can’t see what I’m doing either, makes it mysterious...”

Marik likes to talk and right now Bakura is more than willing to let the soothing timbre go on, watching as the lube is finally opened and Marik fumbles around like a virgin, getting some of the liquid on the floor and down Bakura’s thigh which he tries to catch. All the while he still yaks on and keeps Bakura at ease, making the sudden clumsy push of a finger inside of him that he knows is Marik’s less daunting. Marik’s voice cuts off though and he’s suddenly so quiet that it’s startling. When Bakura looks at him, there’s reverie in his expression and he looks like he’s just realized what he’s doing.

And he _likes_ it.

Bakura quickly looks away to give Marik time to himself. He doesn’t want to scare Marik into his old ways of denial. With no audience, Marik moves his finger inside and it’s not much, but because it’s Marik it might as well be a lot. Bakura leans on his arms on the counter and whimpers his approval. This is the most unhurried fingering he’s had in all his existence and it’s driving him mad.

“Gods, you keep twitching around me,” Marik says, sounding both fragile and like a fire has lit in his belly. “Is that because your body wants a second finger? I’ve never done this on myself so I don’t know.”

“Please,” Bakura begs, rocking back on Marik’s single digit in hopeless desire. “I need more.”

“Right.” Marik follows through with that instantly, stretching him out more with two fingers. “You’ll get more. I mean, my dick is much bigger than my fingers. You’ll like it, I think.” 

“Scissor,” Bakura instructs him. “Can you try to get my prostate? Dig your fingers in deeper, try for a better angle! Don’t be afraid, I want you in there!”

For a guy who obsesses about being in control of every situation, Marik’s oddly good at following orders. He lays his free hand against Bakura’s lower back and stretches his fingers out inside Bakura for awhile, then he attempts to find Bakura’s prostate which is a harder goal but not impossible. He catches it yet misses Bakura’s shiver of delight—porn has probably made Marik think he’s supposed to freak out the moment it’s touched, but he needs a build up before that starts happening. When he explains this to Marik there’s a clear embarrassment in his tone at the mix-up.

“Right, right. Of course! Well, here it is?” It sounds like a question, but he relaxes when he watches Bakura jerk and softly moan. He massages the area and smiles giddily when Bakura begins to grow more vocal with the continued treatment. “Here it is! Hehe, look who’s purring like a little kitten! Does that feel good, Fluffy? In a little while, I’m going to make you feel even better, just you wait and see!”

“Confident, are you?” Bakura panted. “Put it in now then. I can’t stand it any longer! I must feel you!”

“Huh? I haven’t put the third finger in yet though.”

“You don’t have to. That’s a myth made up by fangirls who didn’t know any better. Then it became a trend. Put it in me now!”

“I—s-so soon? Are you sure?”

“Marik,” Bakura says, looking him in the eyes. “I know you can do it. You’ll do so great. I can barely think right now because I want you so badly and I’m worried this is all some strange dream and I’ll wake up before the good part so _please please please_ bugger me before this ends.”

Marik’s frightened expression hardens in determination and he grabs Bakura’s chin, pulling him forward until their lips meet. Bakura breathes in deep in surprise and scrambles to latch on to Marik, groaning when Marik thrusts his fingers against the spark of nerves inside him as they kiss.

“It’s not going to end,” Marik says when he pulls back, “because this is real. I’m going to punish you for wearing such a naughty outfit in front of me, flaunting yourself like a tasty snack and making me jump out of the closet and perform for you like I’m your personal circus act! I’m too damn gay to be having to deal with you squeezing your rump in the most suggestive skirt and pantie combo I’ve ever frigging seen and then having to pretend like I’m not getting off on it! I’ve been so hard this whole time, even before you tried to get me to have a go with you, so you have to understand I want you badly too, Bakura!”

“Oh, just shag me stupid already!” Bakura says, pulling on Marik’s shirt like a wanton lover from a TV drama—Bakura does have acting experience in those. “Stop talking about it and just do it!”

Marik pushes Bakura back into place and tugs at his pants. Bakura glances back to see though, his whine of pleasure giving his spying away. Marik flushes but smiles around it, swiftly grabbing the lube and pausing long enough to push Bakura’s face back to look at the counter before he applies it on himself. Bakura pouts but concedes he’s seen his share of that glorious rod for now. He’s more preoccupied with the sensation of Marik pushing the underwear out of the way just enough for him to find Bakura’s entrance and line himself up. Yet he hugs Bakura around the stomach and buries his face in Bakura’s back.

“I just need you to understand how beautiful you look right now,” Marik says thickly. “I’ve never seen anything like it and I never will. You’re as original as it gets.”

Bakura doesn’t know what to say to that. Since he’s not good with words or understanding what others want from him, he simply leads Marik’s hand down to cup his crotch and is delighted to have Marik stroke him, sighing into his back with something like love. Marik adjusts enough to begin pushing the tip of his cock into Bakura, groaning lowly into his shoulder.

“W-Wow, it somehow feels different than when I put my fingers in here,” Marik whines, pulling back so he can look at what he’s doing and hold Bakura steady. “You’re like a freezer on the outside, but a heater on the inside. What a contrast! Speak to me. Are you okay? Does it feel good? You like it, right?”

Bakura might actually cry because Marik Ishtar is thrusting his penis inside of Bakura’s walls. Bakura doesn’t have a lot of great moments in his life, but he’ll definitely name this as one of them. Bakura feels absolutely delirious with euphoria.

“You’re such a good lover,” Bakura says, singing praises before anything has really happened. “So worried about me when I serve as a vessel to make you feel good as well, darling. Tell me, how are you feeling?”

“You just called me ‘darling’, that’s actually so sweet, my Gods,” Marik babbles. “Is this like your dere side speaking once the tsun side drops? Are you feeling lovey-dovey right now, Fluffy? Damn, I’m good!”

He is because he’s just suddenly hit his end, pressing up close to Bakura and filling up every crevice in the most wonderful way.

“Your prick feels even better than it looks,” Bakura moans happily. “Touch me again, Marik!”

“Okay,” Marik says, sounding as winded as one would be in his situation. When he strokes Bakura, he adds, “You’re so warm here. So that was where all your heat was hiding!”

“You’re such a perfect size,” he continues speaking, completely ignoring Marik’s observation as he’s still too caught up on this. “I’ve had many the nameless prick, but yours is by far the best inside me!”

“O-Oh,” Marik stutters, a free hand that has been absently stroking Bakura’s thigh tightening possessively. “If it matters to you, I’ve never put my cock in anything before, but now that I’m like this I don’t want to put it anywhere but you again. It’s like that kid’s toy where you put the shapes in the holes, but this time I actually put one in the right hole for once.”

“For once?” Bakura echoes, wondering what type of child Marik was to always get that one wrong.

“Oh, yeah, I was just really determined to get the square in the circle hole. I knew I could do it if I tried hard enough. Actually, now that I think about it that might have been a clue to me not being straight. I mean, putting the square in the square hole just sounds so unappealing, you know? I can fit it in the circle hole instead, can’t I? It certainly feels right to me...”

Marik’s voice trails off and Bakura swears he’s having some sort of epiphany over his struggles with accepting his sexuality, but now really isn’t the time because Bakura wants to be dicked down already. It’s almost an emergency how little he’s getting out of Marik gently rubbing his erection without thrusting in him. He _needs_ , he _needs_ , he _needs_...

“Shhh, I got you,” Marik is cooing, which makes Bakura certain he must have been having some type of fit. “Just stay calm and tell me what you need, okay? I’ll try to follow the best I can. I know you have the sexual appetite of an alleyway filled to the brim with feral cats in heat, but I think I can keep up.”

Luckily, Marik doesn’t bother asking him what he needs right that moment and just grabs Bakura’s hips, pulling out of him and slamming back with just enough force to make Marik moan with surprising fervour. He immediately moves into a steady pace, satisfying Bakura for the meantime.

“Holy shit, this feels so good,” Marik says in a daze. “I didn’t think—it’s just you’re real so you twitch and contract and squirm on my dick every time I push into you w-which makes it _so good_. Th-They don’t tell you that part, how human the experience is...”

Bakura is drooling on the counter. He giggles at this, swiping at it playfully. He doesn’t usually do that.

“The panties you’re still wearing is rubbing against me when I come in and out,” Marik tells him. “It’s strange, but it kind of feels good as well. Really soft and ticklish but, like, in a good way? This colour looks so good on you too. I knew it would, it’s _red_ , that colour was made to be on you. Like blood sticky and wet on your skin, with your eyes all alight with a mania that should all really turn me off you, but all I can think about is how pretty you are and how weird it is that anyone would think otherwise.”

“Ahhh, Marik, it feels good but I want it faster!” Bakura blindly grips Marik’s thigh, trying to get him to move quicker, nails scratching sharp against the skin and making Marik’s leg buckle under the pressure, a hiss leaving his parted lips. “Stop talking for a second and go at a stronger pace! I want you moving!”

“Okay, okay, just stop attacking me!”

“Well, you’re not listening!”

Marik sighs very heavily with the weight of someone who is used to this type of brash behaviour and simply speeds up his grinding, making Bakura choke on his complaints and begin mewling apology.

“You left a mark,” Marik grumbles, apparently glancing down between plunges since his movements get choppy and unpredictable. “I think it might be bleeding. I can’t frigging believe this. Right after I was just talking about blood looking good on _you_ too!”

Bakura makes a lot of incomprehensible noise but somehow Marik turns it into words.

“Yes, I know you didn’t mean to and you’re sorry, just be a little more careful, okay? I’m not delicate or anything, but _you know_ I don’t like pain. I have... problems about that. If you like it though, I’ll give it to you, of course, but I might not be very good at it. I don’t like hurting you.”

“Bite me.” Bakura vaguely gestures to somewhere around his neck and shoulder. “Make it hurt anyway.”

“I’ll try,” Marik says softly and pushes forward, hesitating for half a second too long before attempting to bite Bakura. He doesn’t do it quite right, it’s only really a slight sting, but Bakura likes it anyway, especially when he decides to suck on the wound and then lick over it—obviously trying to heal it immediately after, the hopeless fool. “H-How was that?”

“Mmm,” Bakura hums thoughtfully. “Squeeze me. Make that hurt too.”

“Uh, where do you want me to...?”

“Where do you think, doll?”

Marik huffs in disbelief, but he does reach down between Bakura’s legs and slowly gives more pressure like he’s waiting for Bakura to cry chicken. That doesn’t happen, of course, and so Marik only stops when he can’t stand the thought of giving it any harder and holds it still—it’s a lot stronger than the biting and turns Bakura into a whimpering mess. Marik noses behind Bakura’s ear and shrugs his shoulders helplessly.

“I have no idea what you’re getting out of this, but I’m happy that you’re happy. You’re definitely leaking more than you were before. Are you getting close? Do you want me to go a little harder now?”

Bakura nods his head and braces himself on the counter, but not before reminding Marik that he needs to find his prostate again. He’s been hitting it every once in awhile, but not consistently enough to leave Bakura screaming which he assures Marik he definitely does eventually. It’s a staple of his in the bedroom.

“That sounds so sexy, I want to hear that!”

“Then take me there, darling.” Bakura turns just enough to smooth his hand over Marik’s sweaty cheek. “You’ve done splendidly thus far, but won’t you finish me off now?”

Marik nods exuberantly and looks very much ready to finish himself. He’s flushed and sticky and shaking, his gaze constantly flicking everywhere like his mind can’t keep still, but he also hasn’t looked nearly alive as he does right now. This is what Marik Ishtar as an open homosexual looks like and Bakura drinks it in just in case it’s his last time. After all, this is as impromptu as it gets having sex with your best friend. Marik can forget this all happened tomorrow if he so wants, but Bakura wants to believe that won’t come true. He just has a feeling he actually broke through.

Marik starts up his rocking again, but this time it’s experimental, testing the waters to find Bakura’s good spot. He hones in on it quicker probably because he has something much bigger to look for it—Bakura’s also sensitive and responds more favourably, making Marik catch on to it faster and begin pounding there without any warning at all. Bakura has no choice but to start screaming on command. When Marik wants something he undoubtedly gets it sooner rather than later.

“Jeez, Bakura, you have the lungs of a banshee,” he says in a tone of voice that implies that this is a compliment and he’s enjoying himself immensely. “I’m glad that we live underground and we’re alone. I think I’d be jealous if other people could hear you. It makes me feel good that you’re making these sounds though. It’s really boosting my ego!”

Since Bakura is currently calling out his name over and over again on repeat like he’s Bakura’s savour, he can see what Marik means by that. Marik is starting to make more substantial noises too which must mean he’s close—Bakura hasn’t even noticed, but although Marik talks a lot his sexual sounds tend to be quiet and more infrequent. Bakura wonders how much he’s suppressing or if he just doesn’t make a lot of noises like that and prefers babbling away instead to convey his pleasure. Either way, he’s definitely making sounds now and in a panic trying to wiggle a hand between Bakura’s underwear so he can jerk Bakura off. Marik doesn’t actually have to cum second, but he can tell Marik wants to and so gladly takes the relief Marik is trying to give him, moaning hoarsely now and gyrating his hips in any direction Marik is touching him in a bid to get off.

“Come on, come on,” Marik says pointlessly. “I was really good so you should cum now! For me, yeah?”

Well, that is a compelling argument. Apparently, Bakura’s body thinks so too as it does decide to let him soil his underwear then and there, clamping down on Marik in the process. Marik gurgles quietly, clearly not expecting such a sudden pressure on his dick and cums too with such a soft sound that Bakura decides that Marik is just surprisingly less vocal when vulnerable. He’s always been a private person though—he can talk for hours and never give away a single nugget of information about himself. Bakura’s always been fascinated by that and now he has a new angle of it to obsess over.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Marik says into his shoulder, sounding far away. “I want that again. I want it with you. Yeah?”

If Marik is talking about other times then Bakura can safely say this is permanent. He grins and dozes against the counter, forcing Marik to relocate him while he’s far away, but a promise of another moment like this in the future keeps his dreams pleasant and hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
